


Inkling

by Anyawen



Series: 2020 007 Fest Fluff Table Prompt Fills [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest 2020, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, bond is a boy scout, it's a vacation if you squint q, shipwrecked, team00
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: It pays to be prepared.
Relationships: 00Q, James Bond/Q
Series: 2020 007 Fest Fluff Table Prompt Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856671
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Inkling

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the 2020 007 fest fluff table prompts 'flare' and 'free space' (deserted island).

"Come on, Q. Consider it a vacation."

"In what universe would I consider being stranded on a desert island a vacation? Fire the bloody flare, James."

"I could do that now. Or ..."

"Or what?"

"I could wait until tomorrow. Or the next day. They'll still be looking for us."

"And what do we do in the meantime?"

"Enjoy the sun. And the water. And the rum."

"Rum? What rum? Has the sun already gotten to you?"

"There's rum in the lifeboat. And sunblock. And lube."

"You planned this."

"I wouldn't go that far. But it's always good to be prepared."


End file.
